The present invention relates to an improvement in a synthetic-speech calculator.
A synthetic-speech calculator is well knwon in the art of calculators. The prior art synthetic-speech calculator was adapted such that respective ones of digit keys and function keys were assigned own unique audible sounds. The operation results or entered information was not easily distinguishable from other information not assigned a unique audible sound, for example, index information and tabulation information.